1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices generating internal strobe signals and semiconductor systems including the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor systems including semiconductor devices may generate internal strobe signals from data strobe signals generated outside the semiconductor devices to operate at a high speed. The internal strobe signals may be set to have different phases from each other and may be used in input/output operations of data. For example, the semiconductor devices may generate four internal strobe signals between which a phase difference of 90 degrees exists and may receive or output the data using the four internal strobe signals. In such a case, the semiconductor devices may operate at a higher speed than other semiconductor devices that receive or output the data using the data strobe signals.